Fuga Navideña
by kastiyana
Summary: Una cena, un regalo y compartir con quien quieres. Eso se supone que hay que hacer en navidad. Aunque con estos chicos las cosas convencionales no se aplican. AU Gakuen - Spamano, UKxUSA, Franadá. One shot para Izumi15


**Sumary:** Una cena, un regalo y compartir con quien quieres. Eso se supone que hay que hacer en navidad. Aunque con estos chicos las cosas convencionales no se aplican. AU Gakuen - Spamano, UKxUSA, Franadá.** One shot para Izumi15**

**Nota:** Este oneshot fue escrito para Izumi15. Sé que se supone que debió ser un Drabble, pero a mí los drabbles no se me dan muy bien. Me salen mejor las cosas más larguitas. Ella pidió algo de USUK/UKUS, Franada o Spamano. No me pude decidir así que los hice a todos xD.

Le puse eso como título porque una "Fuga" es una composición musical que consiste en el uso de la polifonía, es decir varias voces o sonidos articulados, de modo que se intercalan o se repiten varias melodías en distintos tonos hasta que al final se fusionan. Pensé que como iba a ser de varios personajes e historias intercaladas, sería una fuga. A ver si funciona.

**Advertencias:** Lovino…. Siendo él mismo y un poco de lime.

**Fuga navideña.**

El trío más problemático de la academia estaba escondido bajo las gradas. Un albino dormitaba despreocupadamente, el moreno intentaba no moverse para no despertarlo, porque ¡Dios! Gilbert era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero daba gusto detener un poco de silencio de vez en cuando.

Francis fumaba su cigarrillo lentamente, como si en realidad no le importara que el presidente del consejo estudiantil lo pillara fumando – y de paso descubriera que se había robado uno de sus cigarrillos- miró hacia el otro extremo del patio en que los mellizos norteamericanos se dirigían a los camerinos.

Era agradable ver a Jones alguna vez celebrarle algo a su hermano para variar. Era también una novedad que Matt alguna vez recibiera la atención, aunque no le gustara mucho tenerla.

Los chicos eran algo así como las estrellas deportivas. Alfred el Capitán del equipo de Football y Matthew el del equipo de Jóquey, deporte que solo cobraba protagonismo en invierno, cuando la laguna se congelaba y todo el mundo parecía querer patinar en el hielo. Era entonces cuando la habilidad de Matthew atraía las miradas de todos.

En todo el año nadie prestaba la atención al tímido chico. Nadie parecía querer tomarlo en cuenta porque Alfred era tan luminoso, tan hiperquinético y tan "atention whore" que no le daba la oportunidad a su hermano de brillar. Aún así, Francis debía admitir que no le gustaba que la gente notara de pronto a Matty. Tal vez un día alguien podía ver eso que solo él veía oculto tras esos ojos violeta y esa voz temerosa; entonces sí tendría que temer que se lo quitaran, aunque en realidad no tuviera derecho a reclamar; el chico no era suyo.

Mathhew era su amigo, no como el par de imbéciles que tenía al lado. Porque adoraba a Antonio y a Gilbert, pero el primero no era muy bueno siendo serio y el segundo no era capaz de comprender un asunto importante sin convertirlo en un espectáculo circense. Con Mathew se podía conversar, a él podía ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca y hablarle en esa lengua que ambos conocían y que nadie más comprendía en esa escuela.

Siempre se sintió conmovido por el hecho de que el chiquillo haya aprendido a hablar francés solo por él. O por el hecho de que sabía que aparte suyo, no tenía muchos amigos, solo el presidente del consejo estudiantil, quien mantenía una ambigua amistad con Alfred, por lo que era otra cosa que tenía que compartir con su hermano.

Matthew tenía pocas cosas que fueran solo suyas y que no tuviera que forzosamente compartir con su hermano. Cosas como el Jóquey y su apellido. Sus padres habían sido bastante sabios al darle a los mellizos apellidos distintos, para que así fueran totalmente individuales. Francis casi podía leer el gesto de dolor de Matt cuando era llamado Jones por algún maestro. Por eso es que él siempre salía a su defensa diciendo. "Él es Williams" ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del maestro, a quien por lo general no le gustaba ser corregido por sus alumnos; menos por un vago pandillero como era él.

-¿No vas a ir a felicitarle? – preguntó Antonio a su rubio amigo dándose cuenta de cómo seguía con la mirada al norteamericano que iba hacia los camerinos.

-No puedo simplemente meterme a los vestidores – le dijo Francis.

-¿Desde cuándo? No es como no te hallas metido a los vestidores de mujeres a perseguir a Selena – le recordó el español.

- Eso es acoso y yo no acoso a Matthew – le explicó Francis sin entender mucho lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

-Ya… porque él es diferente – asintió Antonio como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Provocando que su amigo, normalmente coqueto y arrasador se ofuscara como una colegiala virgen. El rubio bufó sin saber exactamente qué contestarle hasta que divisó que la "kriptonita" de su amigo se acercaba.

Pateó la pierna de Gilbert para hacerlo reaccionar de su estado medio dormido, medio despierto – seguro producto del pelotazo que "accidentalmente" Elizabeta le había lanzado - El albino se incorporó de un sobresalto y chilló: ¿Viene un huracán?

-Peor – sonrió maliciosamente el francés – un mafioso enrabiado –

Antonio no alcanzó ni a terminar de protestar cuando recibió una bofetada y vio a sus amigos corriendo a todo lo que daban sus vagos pies.

-¡Bastardo holgazán! - gritó el italiano - ¡Me dijiste que no te escaparías de la clase de educación física! ¡Vine porque me dijiste y me hicieron correr con este clima de mierda! ¡Si tenías pensado hacerte el imbécil con los pelotudos de tus amigos me hubieras avisado, joder! ¡Qué me hubiera encerrado en la maldita biblioteca!

-Lovi… - quiso contestar el español ganándose otro puñetazo- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue? – reclamó algo molesto por la actitud del italiano.

-Porque me apetecía – contestó sin más el chico.

-Entonces yo también puedo hacer lo que me apetezca- dijo acorralando al temperamental castaño entre sus brazos y la pared.

-¡Pero qué carajo crees que haces! ¡Que nos pueden ver, enfermo, asqueroso de mierda!

-No nos verá nadie – le replicó Antonio en verdad sin tener mucha idea, esperaba que lo nublado del clima de diciembre y las gradas que estaban encima de ellos fueran suficiente refugio para permitirle besar al chiquillo sin interrupciones. Y efectivamente, lo único que encontró como obstáculo fueron los forcejeos inútiles, y la verdad no muy convencidos, del mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

No entendía muy bien por qué Lovino seguía insistiendo en forcejear cuando se besaban; por qué seguía negándose a lo que realmente pasaban entre ellos si finalmente igual terminaba agarrándolo del cuello y respondiendo el beso con fiereza: mordiendo sus labios, jalándole el cabello, restregando una rodilla intencionadamente por su entrepierna para caldearle los ánimos. Al final el español, que comenzaba siendo el cazador terminaba más afectado de lo que había planeado por el contraataque sorpresivo de su "presa".

Lovino lo empujó con fuerza para separarlo y se limpió con rudeza el hilo de saliva que había quedado en su comisura.

-Recuerda, bastardo, para navidad quiero pizza napolitana, un vino de Sciacca y una colección de las películas de Tarantino, lo quiero todo en mi cuarto y no llegues tarde porque no quiero aburrirme ni pasar hambre –

-P-pero pensé que estarías con tu hermano en navidad – comentó extrañado Antonio.

-Tsk – se quejó el italiano poniendo ese gesto aterrador tan suyo – que no… se irá a cenar con el macho patatas así que no me queda más remedio que cenar contigo ¿No tienes otro planes verdad?

-Claro que no – le aclaró el español inmediatamente. Le cancelaría a Gilbo y a Francis. Esta oportunidad era una en un millón.

-Bien, te veo mañana en la noche –

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Alfred corrió luego de las duchas hacia la oficina del presidente del consejo estudiantil. Se había hechos unos moretones jugando Jóquey. No era como si le importara, él era un héroe y los héroes no se quejan como las niñitas por las heridas de guerra. Le molestaba un poco no ser bueno patinando sobre el hielo. Eso era algo que a Matty y a Iván se les daba bastante mejor que a él y personalmente no le gustaba sentir que alguien hacía algo mejor que él.

Golpeó la puerta que fue abierta por Selena, la vicepresidenta del consejo, esclava del presidente, que venía saliendo con un gesto astiado.

-¿Estado de la marea? – preguntó el norteamericano.

-Alerta amarilla – contestó la morena saliendo de la oficina/habitación para darle paso al recién llegado.

-¿Algo en especial?- preguntó divertido Alfred.

-Solo se le acabó el té y las galletitas y ya son… – observó su reloj de pulsera – ya son cerca de las una de la tarde, tiene hambre.

Alfred miró a Arthur que parecía más engrifado de lo normal y dijo:

-Yo me encargo, anda a almorzar –

-¿Les traigo algo de comer? – susurró ella - ¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Un pastel de carne?

-Ya sabes – dijo el americano guiñándole un ojo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí encontrando a su amigo marcando un libro y luego tipeando en el computador.

-¿Un trabajo final? – preguntó.

-Un ensayo… no es para pronto, pero luego de las fiestas debo atender otros asuntos – explicó el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tan responsable, tan británico, tan Arthur.

-¿Puedes dejar eso de lado un rato? – le pidió Alfred poniéndose de pie a su lado y tomándole el brazo para llamar su atención. El inglés volvió su silla hacia él y lo miró directo a esos inocentes y brillantes ojos azules. Se puso de pie quedando a su altura y sacándole un pequeño jadeo sobresaltado al norteamericano.

-Quiero dejar todo listo ahora para que mañana nada nos perturbe ¿Te parece? – le dice el inglés agarrándolo por la cintura para darle un beso en la comisura de su boca, justo allí donde nacía la sonrisa eterna de ese idiota.

Alfred ya se había entregado a su tacto y asentía a todo.

-¿Puedes almorzar conmigo siquiera?- le pidió el de ojos azules. Arthur se sintió un poco culpable.

-Por supuesto – en ese momento llegó Selena con la comida y le dijo al inglés:

-No hay Earl Grey en la cocina, así que tomas Ceylán solo y sin quejas.

Arthur bufó algo sobre té barato y dejó el paquete sobre la mesa.

-¿Y ya hiciste las reservas? – le preguntó Arthur mientras se deleitaba con el aroma de su pastel de carne.

-Si, en uno de comida árabe – le contestó el estadounidense con naturalidad mientras marcaba su hamburguesa. El mayor lo observó extrañado.

-¿Qué te hizo escoger semejante local?- preguntó. El chico solo encogió sus hombros en respuesta.

La verdad lo había hecho porque le habían dicho claramente que escogiera algo que no fuera comida rápida. Y él no quería ir a un restaurante elegante, así que nada francés ni italiano. Tampoco quería ir a un lugar inglés en que Arthur terminara comiendo lo mismo de siempre, así que para demostrar que era un hombre de mundo, hacerse el grande, el interesante o lo que fuera, había terminado reservando en uno de comida árabe. Ahora se sentía un idiota mientras era escrutado por esos ojos verdes ¿Y qué pasaba si la comida era mala?

-Bueno, te has esforzado – reconoció el inglés – yo no he tenido tiempo de preocuparme de nada… gracias por pasar la navidad conmigo ¿Seguro que a tu hermano no le importa?

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Alfred sin estar en realidad muy seguro. No se había detenido a pensar en Matthew, se sintió egoísta. Seguro Matt ya había encontrado con quien pasar las fiestas, tal vez con Elizabeta que estaba armando una cena comunitaria con varios de los chicos. "Si, seguro estaría con ellos" se dijo para limpiar su conciencia.

-Bueno – anunció el inglés – no quiero echarte de verdad pero…

-Ya sé, tienes cosas que hacer ¿Te veo más rato? – preguntó el americano en verdad con pocas ilusiones.

-Prefiero verte mañana- dijo el inglés algo culposo por declinar nuevamente al chico –Te lo compensaré… te lo prometo – le dijo abrazándole y dándole un beso muy fugaz.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Alfred saliendo. Tal vez hoy estaría solo y lo extrañaría, pero mañana sería distinto. Mañana sería perfecto, él mismo se encargaría de que así fuese.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Francis espera a Matthew afuera de los vestidores. Los chicos que habían jugado de Jóquey van saliendo de a poco hasta que solo quedan – según los cálculos que ha sacado – el ruso y Matty – comienza a ponerse nervioso ¿Braginski no tiene _ese_ interés en Matt, verdad? Se tranquiliza al ver finalmente salir a Iván de los vestidores. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Antonio y simplemente entrar. Después de todo ambos eran hombres. Nadie diría nada si entraba al camarín de los hombres.

"Claro que no, le esperaras afuera" se dijo a sí mismo. Sus labios ya comenzaban a partirse con el frío cuando salió el norteamericano con una gorra de lana roja cubriendo su melena rubia, sus ojos violetas abiertos en viva curiosidad de verlo afuera.

-Francis – dice más como saludo que como reconocimiento.

-Jugaste muy bien hoy – le dijo el francés sintiéndose imbécil. Tenía que encontrar un mejor tópico de conversación que hablar de un deporte del que francamente no sabía nada.

-Gracias – contestó tímidamente como siempre Matty, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, fijándose en cambio en sus manos que parecían amoratadas por el frío.

-Estás congelándote – comenta preocupado y tomando las manos del francés entre las suyas que están enguantadas para frotarlas.

-Vamos a la cafetería, te invito a un chocolate – Francis asiente sin querer hacer el intento de que suelte su mano. Normalmente a él le gusta controlar las situaciones pero hay algo muy fresco en esto de ser jalado por Matthew hacia dentro del edificio, como si este muchachito tímido fuera capaz de dirigirlo hacia un buen camino.

Se sientan en una esquina para protegerse las corrientes de aire, el chocolate caliente le devuelve el alma al mayor que observa como Matthew juega nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Qué harás esta navidad? – pregunta genuinamente interesado por saber qué es lo que hace este chico de quien todos saben tan poco en las festividades.

-Nada especial la verdad, supongo que leer un libro – contesta sin mucho ánimo el norteamericano observando cómo la nieve comenzaba a caer cubriendo el patio de la academia.

-¿Y no lo pasarás con tu familia? – le interroga Francis.

-No, no alcanzamos boletos de tren a casa y mi hermano al enterarse de que no podíamos viajar estaba tan contento por poder pasar la navidad con Arthur en el colegio que no quise bajarle de su nube- admitió con ese tono conciliador y resignado tan propio de él.

-Pero… - comienza el francés – No puedes pasar la navidad solo… es simplemente inaceptable – termina con un tono teatral tan típicamente suyo que Matthew por unos segundos se imaginó un reflector sobre él, nieve cayendo y al rubio mordiendo un pañuelo con gesto de reina del drama.

-Gilbo – saludó Francis en su teléfono móvil- Surgió algo para mañana, no podré cenar con ustedes – Matthew se sorprendió y quiso protestar, pero era tan educado que no era capaz siquiera de interrumpir una conversación telefónica para decirle a su amigo que no era necesario cancelarle a su gente para consolarlo en navidad.

-Pero no… - comienza a protestar el germano – que Antonio también me ha cancelado para poder pasar la noche con el mafioso salvaje, si tú no puedes no me queda más remedio que pasarla con la despiadada bruja Hedervary y sus amigos–

El francés sonrió divertido y le dijo con saña: -Vamos, no es como que vayas a sufrir tanto por cenar con Elizabeta-

Escuchó la reacción al otro lado del teléfono que consistió en maldiciones y algo de "yo sabía que los amigos homosexuales eran traidores" antes de colgar el teléfono.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho…- le dijo el americano algo apenado.

-Pero ya lo hice, y con mucho gusto te informo que estás invitado a cenar a mi cuarto conmigo ¿Qué dices?

El menor se puso colorado e intento ocultarlo enterrando su rostro en su taza de chocolate y afirmó: Bueno, ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

-Yo hago la cena, no te preocupes, tu solo aparece, como a las nueve de la noche –terminó de sugerir.

-Dale, nos vemos mañana – le confirmó el norteamericano poniéndose de pie al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el término de la hora de almuerzo.

:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.

El veinticuatro de diciembre a las ocho de la noche Antonio Fernández Carriedo estaba en la puerta de la habitación que Lovino compartía con su hermano, con una caja de pizza en la mano, y una bolsa de papel en la otra mano. Golpeó cuidadosamente y le abrieron al segundo.

-¿Estabas esperándome tan ansiosamente? – interrogó ilusionado.

-No te hagas esperanzas, solo lo hice porque tengo hambre, maldición… ¿está caliente la pizza?

-Eso creo, me vine corriendo luego de recogerla.

El italiano llenó sus fosas nasales con el aroma de olivos, tomates horneados, salami, champignones y orégano.

-Has elegido bien –admitió como diciendo "buen perro" mientras abría la caja para poner la piza sobre el disco de madera que tenía especialmente para eso.

El español reparó en que la mesa estaba puesta con cierta dedicación. No habían flores ni velas ni nada por el estilo; pero habían dos puestos, uno frente del otro, con un plato, dos copas de vino, los cubiertos ordenados al lado del plato, una jarra con agua al medio y el mantel parecía estar limpio. Eso era bastante viniendo de Lovino que era un salvaje y acostumbraba a comer en el sillón o en la cama, sumergido en una piscina de migas.

No quiso agradecerle por el gesto, porque probablemente hubiera recibido una trompada en la nariz matando todo el ambiente. Y no quería matar el ambiente. Sabía de sobra lo que le había costado al muchacho siciliano invitarlo a venir esa noche, aunque lo hubiera hecho sonar como una amenaza para no hacer tan evidentes sus ganas de pasar un rato con él.

Antonio, por mientras Lovino cortaba la pizza con su rodillo, fue a buscar un descorchador que estaba en el mueble que ocupaban de despensa en ese cuarto. Al ceder el tapón pudo oler el aroma del carvernet con notas de frutos secos. Seguro al chico le gustaría. Le pasó una copa que el chiquillo examinó cuidadosamente dándola vueltas para probar la consistencia del brebaje, luego oliendo, probando apenas un sorbito para afirmar:

-Buen vino, bastardo-

Y Antonio estaba tan feliz como si le hubieran dicho que el Real Madrid le había ganado al Mánchester United. Ese simple comentario había valido la pena el tener que sobornar a Yao – uno de los mayores de edad en la academia – para que saliera a comprar el dichoso vino.

Cenaron en medio de una agradable melodía de jazz en guitarra. Incluso en eso Lovino había pensado.

Antonio estaba radiante, lo cual no era en sí una novedad, el bastardo sonreía incluso cuando le pegaba o le insultaba. Incluso cuando reprobaba en un examen y era tratado de flojo e inútil. Pero ahora sonreía porque él lo había hecho sonreír. Lovino se sintió un imbécil por ser tan sentimental, por haber puesto la puta mesa y haber descargado la jodida música. Pero el español había cerrado los ojos fascinado al escuchar la versión acústica en trío de guitarras de "Autumn leaves", e incluso él debió admitir que era una melodía muy bonita.

Casi tanto como para intentar mantener una conversación pacífica con el estúpido español sobre lo buenas que eran las películas que Bertolucci hizo en los setenta. A Lovino le gustaba que Antonio pese a ser un holgazán – como él – y un idiota hiperventilado, tuviera cultura cinéfila y musical como para mantener una conversación decente sin que le dieran ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Seguro que su hermano no podía conversar algo así con el macho patatas, porque se notaba que el alemán solo sabía de números y aunque supiera de algo más, era tan antisocial que seguro las reuniones entre ellos eran monólogos. Y entonces se alegró, porque por primera vez sintió que tenía algo que Feliciano no, y eso era raro. Porque rara vez él tenía algo que su hermano no tuviera, y rara vez alguien lo elegía por sobre su adorable y sociable hermano menor.

A las doce hicieron el intercambio de regalos y el español había alucinado al recibir su disco de Vicente Amigo. Lovino no esperó que en serio el muy idiota le comprara una colección de películas de Tarantino, pero ahí estaban: Reservoir Dogs, Kill Bill 1 y 2 y Pulp Fiction.

Se acomodaron en el sillón a ver las películas. Antonio pensó que tal vez esto era una locura. Se supone que deberían estar en misa esperando la llegada del niño Jesús. Se supone que deberían haber escuchado villancicos y no jazz. Se supone que deberían estar tratando de buscar novia y no alimentando esta fantasía homosexual que no era normal, pero no podía. Intentar negar sus sentimientos de interés romántico hacia el italiano solo había logrado amargarlo en el pasado y poner aún más a la defensiva a Lovi.

Lovi no era su protegido, como creía antes, no era un amigo como eran Francis y Gilbert. Tampoco era una chica a la que podía seducir con romanticismo barato. A Lovino tuvo que sabérselo ganar con inteligencia y sobre todo mucha perseverancia, pero había valido la pena. Aunque aún ni siquiera le pudiera sacar un te quiero que le confirmara si había amor tras los besos y caricias que se entregaban cuando nadie los veía. Sabía que había valido porque ahora el chico se había reclinado contra él en el sofá, así, como que no quiere la cosa, para ver la película. Antonio tentó su suerte pasando el brazo sobre el hombro del otro castaño y, para su sorpresa y contento, no fue rechazado.

Al italiano le gustaba mucho este director porque había toneladas de sangre y de insultos, por la música, los diálogos ingeniosos, las escenas de tiros y violencia gráfica. No era el panorama más romántico ahora que lo pensaba. No había luces de vela, de hecho no más había lúces o sonidos aparte los que provenían del televisor en la penumbra de la habitación. Habían acabado de ver "Kill Bill" y ahora de fondo se escuchaba el opening de "Pulp Fiction". Pero entonces se sintió sobrepasado por todo. La navidad, el mareo del vino siciliano, la sonrisa satisfecha de Lovi que llevaba casi cinco horas sin insultarlo. Había algo muy raro en el ambiente que lo llevó a jugar sus cartas y atacar de improviso al italiano.

Besó su cuello parsimoniosamente, casi una caricia labial en esa piel canela expuesta. Sintió como el chico se contrajo en su puesto, pero con la vista aún fija en la pantalla. Sacó su lengua, dejando un camino húmedo en el cuello hasta su oído, atrapó el lóbulo del italiano entre sus dientes y sintió el musical tañido de un gemido escapar de esa boca vulgar. Observó cómo sus ojos miel, que normalmente expresaban una rabia intimidante, se cerraban en un estado de suspensión. Los puños del italiano se aferraron el sillón intentando contenerse, pero la mano de Antonio sobre su vientre, luego subiendo por su pecho hasta tomarle el rostro, fueron más fuertes que su voluntad. Él mismo se volvió a plantarle cara a ese par de expresivos ojos verdes que resaltaban tan bonitos en su piel morena y su pelo castaño oscuro.

El bastardo era guapo. Pero jamás se lo diría en voz alta, ni siquiera por el vino que ahora lo hacía ser débil. Se echó a lo largo del sillón con fuerza arrastrando al español con él. Se observaron de lado. Antonio estaba en la orilla casi colgando y el italiano acorralado contra el respaldo, entonces agarró al bastardo por la cintura para que no se cayera, no porque le importara, sino porque necesitaba que terminara el trabajo que había empezado.

Lovino, que nunca había sido muy sutil, abrió su pantalón y atrajo la mano del español hacia dentro de este. Antonio lo observó maravillado y aún más cuando Lovino hizo lo mismo deslizándose bajo su pantalón.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Es que no sabes correr una paja?

Antonio tuvo que reírse ante tamaña vulgaridad. Tal vez esta no era la forma convencional de festejar una fiesta cristiana. Bebiendo, viendo películas sangrientas y luego manoseándose en forma desesperada. Pero la navidad era ante todo una fiesta de amor. Y él ahora estaba seguro que más allá de todo ese doble estándar que había en su relación con Lovino, ese era el sentimiento tras los gritos, los puñetazos y los besos violentos.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad los angloparlantes se agarran de las manos sintiéndose al fin libres de las paredes del colegio y de lo que puedan decir los demás. Acá no hay nadie que los conozca. Caminan muy mimosos hasta llegar al local donde Alfred dice su nombre y le guían a una mesa.

El lugar está adornado con coloridos cortinajes y alfombras. La luz es rojiza y tenue, las mesas son bajas y deben sentarse en una suerte de cojines gordos que están en el suelo. Alfred pide uno de los biombos que ofrece el local para darles más privacidad. Una aromática vela roja está sobre la mesa. Arthur inhala extasiado la esencia de jazmines que desprende.

-Es un lugar muy bonito – reconoce el inglés dejando su abrigo en el perchero que está al lado de su mesa. Lleva una camisa marrón con finas rayas color beige y un pantalón de tela negra con sus zapatos de vestir. Luce tan elegante como cuando anda con su pulcramente arreglado uniforme. Alfred en cambio anda solo con una camiseta de algodón roja, unos jeans celestes y tenis. Se siente tan infantil al lado de su amigo. Debió ponerse algo distinto para estar a la altura de Arthur que está tan guapo y tan adulto.

Les traen una carta que tiene curiosos nombres de comidas con una pequeña descripción al lado. Todo luce rarísimo, hay esencias y salsas que en su vida han probado y no están seguros de querer experimentar. La última vez que Alfred pidió una comida exótica sin saber había terminado ahogándose con wasabi y no estaba seguro de querer repetir la experiencia.

Arthur leía cuidadosamente "_Mahshi Batata__**: **_O Papas Rellenas inician su preparación en crudo primero, ahuecando su interior y rellenándolo con el tradicional condimento árabe preparado previamente. A continuación pasan por agua hervida y luego son doradas en la sartén para convertirse en una delicia al paladar…." ¿Y en qué consistía el "_condimento árabe previamente preparado_"? Eso daba miedo. Siguiente. Hojas de parra rellenas con carne de res, arroz y _condimentos_. Eso también le daba un poco de desconfianza ¿Es que costaba mucho hacer un menú clarificador? Calabacitas rellenas… Sfiha con humus… Kubbe relleno, Kubbe crudo.

Observó a Alfred que tenía una angustiosa expresión en su rostro y que luego clavó sus ojos azules en él. Se observaron notando la confusión que los invadía y se largaron a reír.

-Bollocks – maldijo el inglés – llamemos al camarero.

Pidieron algo tradicional, carne o pollo, no aliños picantes ni amargos, explicaron que no tenían problemas con las verduras ni los sabores agridulces. El camarero les recomendó pedir Pollo Amirá, una ensalada Tabbule y unos dulces árabes con té Darjeelin. Los chicos asintieron y suspiraron aliviados al ver que sus pedidos tenían un aspecto bastante normal. Siguieron la recomendación de tomar la comida con las manos y se alimentaron mutuamente. Se ensuciaron las manos y la boca. Les dio ataque de risa porque parecían infantes que estaban recién aprendiendo a comer. La salsa estaba buena, tenía un leve gusto picoso, apenas como canela o pimienta. Estaba haciendo mucho calor de pronto. Las mejillas de ambos estaban coloradas.

Cuando ya estaban bebiendo el té Arthur cerró los ojos fascinado al recibir de la mano de Alfred un pastelillo enrollado de hojaldre bañado en un jarabe; saboreó en éxtasis la delicia del dulce, esa masa crujiente y acaramelada, las nueces molidas… incluso se tomó la libertad de lamer los dedos del estadounidense que jadeó con el contacto. Fue una suerte haber pedido el biombo.

Caminaron de regreso a buscar un taxi a aún más pegados y en el vehículo se acariciaban las manos mirándose de soslayo. Al llegar a las dependencias de la academia pudieron escuchar al coro de los cursos menores dirigido por el profesor Eldenstein interpretar unos villancicos. Arthur normalmente era más bien un grinch pero igualmente le dio en el gusto a Alfred de escuchar "Noche de paz" se dirigieron a su habitación que era prácticamente una suite – privilegios de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil - y que cuenta con baño privado, una amplia cama, un escritorio de madera de roble, una silla de cuero ancha y un sillón frente a su escritorio en el que entrevistaba a los estudiantes.

Dejan sus abrigos descuidadamente sobre este sofá y se sientan sobre la cama observándose unos minutos.

-Tengo tu regalo – le interrumpió el americano sacando de su chaqueta un abultado paquete un poco más pequeño que una caja de zapatos.

-Yo también… solo espera – Arthur buscó en su escritorio y encontró una caja de similar tamaño pasándoselo al chico.

-¿Los abrimos a la cuenta de tres?

-De acuerdo-

Contaron juntos y rasgaron los papeles.

-Bleeding hell…

-Damn…

Arthur tenía entre sus manos un libro encuadernado en cuero con las obras dramáticas de Oscar Wilde y Alfred la colección de la trilogía remasterizada de "Back to the future". Estaban buscando las palabras para agradecerse. Era increíble lo opuestos que eran en carácter, lo distintos que eran sus gustos personales, pero lo bien que sabían entenderse y conocer al otro como para darse esta clase de sorpresas. Arthur quitó el regalo de las manos del chico y dejó ambos paquetes sobre la mesita de noche, puso play con el control remoto al mini componente para luego llevar sus manos al rostro del americano y acercarlo para tomarlo con sus labios.

Se estiran sobre el colchón abrazados y se besan lánguidamente, las manos de Alfred recorren la espalda del inglés y este jala suavemente su cabello. Están en medio de una de esas sesiones eternas con las que se compensan la distancia en la que están el resto de la semana por su exceso de actividades extracurriculares.

Sería todo tan fácil si simplemente pudieran anunciar que son novios. Pero no lo son. Ni siquiera entre ellos se atrevían aún a ponerle un nombre a esto que tenían en secreto; mucho menos a decir frente al resto lo que eran por miedo a ser discriminados. Después de todo, ambos tenían cargos importantes en la escuela: El quarterback del equipo de football que estaba en segundo año y el presidente del consejo estudiantil que estaba por graduarse, juntos… sería un escándalo de proporciones. Una cosa es que Francis los molestara y los mirara de esa manera insidiosa, como si lo supiera. Y otra cosa MUY distinta era tener al resto del colegio apuntándolos con el dedo. Para qué si estaban tan bien como estaban ahora.

Sus caricias se mueven suavemente por sobre la ropa mientras parecen bailar al ritmo del disco favorito de Arthur, los guitarreos de Roger Waters se escuchaban por la habitación produciendo una atmósfera melancólica y apacible.

Cuando de las vocinas salió la voz de Gilmour diciendo "_So, so you think you can tell, __  
><em>_Heaven from Hell,__Blue sky's from pain_." Arthur canto dentro del beso provocando una sonrisa en su pareja. A Alfred le encantaba que el inglés le mostrara esa faceta relajada y melómana; su aficción por el rock, la forma en que se apasionaba con su guitarra eléctrica y en que cantaba sus himnos de Queen y Pink Floyd. Muchas veces el inglés parecía como si hubiera sido exportado desde otra época, como si tuviera unos cuarenta y tantos años o si fuera un adolescente de esos años congelado en el tiempo. Alfred adoraba esa madurez. Estaba realmente feliz de haber decidido pasar la navidad con él. Esta era una de las noches que nunca olvidaría, como cuando era chico y había recibido su primera bicicleta y creyó ingenuamente que con ella podría recorrer los cincuenta estados de su país. Ahora se sentía igual de invencible.

Y fue eso, o su espíritu navideño lo que le dieron el valor de tomar la iniciativa.

-Quiero hacerlo – anuncia Alfred con la voz algo temblorosa separándose del beso y mirando al inglés fijamente a los ojos.

¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó el mayor.

Habían discutido esto montones de veces. Que lo harían cuando estuvieran listos. Después de todo Arthur era solo un año mayor, pero claramente tenía más experiencia. Al menos ya no era virgen. Alfred podía ser muy popular y muy atractivo pero no había tenido pareja antes ni mucho menos intimidad con otra persona.

Por eso le parecía algo precipitado y hasta riesgoso. No quería que el chico se arrepintiera luego, que al verse desnudos, enfrentándose a sus… _partes masculinas_ y viendo que estaba tocándose con otro chico de esa manera, se espantara y todo esto se perdiera.

-Sí, quiero que seas el primero – afirmó el americano sosteniendo su mirada. Intentando traspasarle esa seguridad al inglés – y en este momento espero que además seas el último.

Arthur sonrió ante esta declaración.

-Está bien – dijo poniéndose sobre él para subirle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y luego depositar un beso en sus labios – Confía en mí, yo te guío.

:. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :. :.

Francis estaba en la cocina preparando un tradicional pato a la naranja con una ensalada surtida. Tenía una tarta en el horno. Era un experimento culinario con manzanas y sirope de Mapple. Esperaba realmente poder impresionar al chico.

Había decidido esa noche dejar de ser un cobarde. Había sido un vándalo por demasiados años. Sus amigos no eran precisamente una buena junta, lo sabía, pero no podía echarles la culpa a ellos. Él era mujeriego y acosador no porque estaba socialmente obligado sino porque no había tenido las ganas ni el incentivo para querer comportarse. Pero ahora sí.

Le causaba tal angustia pensar en que alguna vez alguien más pudiera notar a Matthew y que intentara ganarse su corazón; él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Matt era un chico muy dulce, tímido pero honesto e inteligente; era fuerte y cuando quería decir las cosas las lanzaba quemarropa. Si seguía esperando cualquiera podría notarlo y él habría perdido por cobarde, por no decir las cosas a tiempo. Y no importaba si tenía que dejar su vida de vándalo atrás, volverse asceta, fiel; nada con tal de poder asegurarse de que de ahora en adelante Matt fuera para él.

A las nueve en punto golpearon la puerta y se alegró ante la puntualidad. Era un chico muy educado después de todo. El chico traía una bolsa de papel en su brazo y la dejó sobre el sillón. La habitación de Francis era un poco más grande que la que él compartía con su hermano ya que éste compartía lugar con el español y el germano. Lucía bastante ordenada considerando a que era la guarida de los vándalos del colegio.

Colgó su abrigo de piel en uno de los ganchos de la pared. Francis tenía el cabello amarrado con una cinta, lucía despreocupado con sus jeans deslavados, unas botas y una camisa blanca suelta arremangada. El calor de la cocinilla inundaba toda la habitación. Matthew tuvo que admitir que olía gloriosamente. Siempre había admirado a su amigo por sus habilidades culinarias. A él le hubiera gustado tener algo de especial. No entendía por qué el francés se juntaba con él; Francis era popular, deseado por chicos y chicas, encantador y talentoso. Él en cambio era solo el hermano de Alfred Jones; la gente ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y sólo en días como ayer, en que se jugaba jóquey parecían notar su existencia.

Siéntate a la mesa, yo llevo las cosas. Dijo agarrando los platos. Matt obedeció en silencio. Le hubiera gustado tener algo de qué hablar. Un tema típico de la gente de su edad, algo interesante. Él solo sabía de historia, arte, jóquey y sobre temas ecológicos y ambientales. Francis decía que esto último era fascinante, que personas cómo él había nacido para cambiar la mentalidad del mundo respecto al cuidado del medio ambiente. Pero él la verdad no se creía TAN importante.

Igualmente cenan conversando animadamente sobre la necesidad de generar más reservas para especies en peligro, Matthew se apasiona cuando está en eso y a Francis eso le encanta. Luego de comer se entregan los regalos. Matt obtiene una chaqueta de esas de excursión, térmicas y llenas de bolsillos. Francis abre su regalo y está fascinado al ver que recibe un tablero de ajedrez con piezas talladas en madera.

-La otra vez me comentaste que allá en Toulouse solías jugar con tu madre así que pensé…

-Me encanta – admite Francis extendiendo el tablero sobre la mesa para iniciar una partida. Es fascinante jugar con Matt y ver esa expresión concentrada. Siente que su valor disminuye ¿Y si le rechaza? Después de todo, no puede simplemente asumir que es correspondido. Matty es amable con él porque es uno de sus únicos amigos. Si le dice que está enamorado de él sería como traicionarlo. No quiere perderlo.

Va a mover el caballo cuando de pronto todo se queda a oscuras. Desde el primer piso se escucha a Elizabeta gritar furiosa "¡GILBERT!" unos pasos acelerados y una risotada maliciosa que sonaba como "Kesesese". Los rubios que quedaron a medias de su partida ríen animadamente porque la situación es divertidísima. Es bastante penoso quedarse sin luz en noche buena, cuando lo único que todo el mundo quiere es encender el árbol de navidad pero, en este momento. las luces no podrían importarles menos.

El móvil de Matt suena y es Selena preguntando qué ha pasado en los dormitorios ala oeste.

-Se ha ido la luz – contesta el chico –No, Arthur no está conmigo, salió a cenar afuera con mi hermano… bueno, no te preocupes, igual no es tan terrible.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el francés cuando el menor cuelga.

-Solo es en el ala oeste – aclara el americano – en los dormitorios de al frente no pasa nada, Selena me dijo que probablemente era un fusible ¿Tienes velas por acá?

Ahí en medio de la oscuridad de pronto Francis se sentía más valiente, no estaba seguro de querer encender velas.

-Espera – dice deteniendo a Matt que quiso ir a hurgar los cajones- necesito decirte algo.

El chico se envaró de los nervios pero volvió a sentarse. Estar en la oscuridad con Francis lo ponía TERRIBLEMENTE ansioso. Pero no podía ponerse en evidencia de esa manera ¿Verdad?

-Matthew – se dirigió a él Francis, con una seriedad inusitada- Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo… pero no encontraba el valor… y necesito sacarlo del sistema.

El norteamericano tragó saliva audiblemente en el silencio de la habitación.

-Te quiero… como amigo y como hombre – confesó el francés con esa voz melodiosa que parece que había nacido para momentos cursis como este – quiero que seas mío, tomarte la mano, ser tuyo… ser fiel y exclusivamente tuyo- dijo medio ahogado por la sinceridad agregando - como pareja – para hacerlo aún más claro.

Matthew Williams estaba en silencio. Pero no por timidez, sino porque no podía terminar de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Él quería a Francis, le había querido desde que le habló por primera vez en la biblioteca para ayudarle con la tarea de francés. Pero había pensado, ya luego de unos meses de conocerlo, que lo suyo era una causa perdida, que nunca sería correspondido porque era muy poca cosa para una persona como el gran Francis Bonnefoy.

-Dime algo, por favor – insistió la voz de su amigo en la oscuridad en que sus orbes azules brillaban ansiosamente.

- Je t'aime tant stupides français – las manos del menos popular de los mellizos Jones-Williams se fueron a posar inseguras a la mejillla del francés que inclinó su rostro sobre esa caricia para luego acercarse a besar al tímido y dulce Matthew.

Se abrazaron por primera vez de una forma estrecha y no amistosa. Se abrazaron para sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos; Francis repartía besos por su rostro con adoración y en ese momento llegó la luz iluminando la habitación y regresando a la vida las luces del árbol de navidad, el ruido de la fiesta comunitaria de Elizabeta y unos gritos de alegría por parte de sus asistentes.

Los francoparlantes se pusieron notablemente colorados. No tenían el mismo valor que les embargó en la oscuridad. Rieron ante su estupidez.

-¿Quieres terminar la partida? – preguntó Francis. El menor negó con la cabeza tomando su mano – Entonces ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Le interrogó temeroso- Te juro que me comportaré, solo quiero…

-Me gustaría mucho – contestó Matt. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Francis mientras intentaban sostener sus miradas. Todo era muy nuevo. Los besos, las manos juntas, las palabras de afecto, dormir juntos abrazados en navidad. Pero Matthew Williams no podía estar más feliz, porque esta vez no quieren estar con él por ser el hermano de Alfred Jones, ni por ser bueno en Jóquey. Francis quiere estar con él por quien es, y eso es algo tan nuevo como fascinante. Podría acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Después de todo si existen los milagros navideños.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

**Nota**: si sé, estuvo tan cursi, puke rainbows y todo. Espero les haya gustado. Feliz Navidad.


End file.
